


Break Me Down Softly

by SugarLeigh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Okay there was more plot than expected, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLeigh/pseuds/SugarLeigh
Summary: “You don’t understand, hyung! He’s so hot. I want him to hold my hand and call me baby and then pin me against a wall and fuck me ‘til I cry.”





	Break Me Down Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. Be gently with me; it's been a while. So why not add a new fandom to the ever growing list? I'm gonna try to write and post more within this year. Right now, I have a magic/pirate Yoonmin fic in the works, so... Hopefully all goes well and it isn't absolute garbage and that'll be posted sometime soon.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Sorry if it sucks xx

“You don’t understand, hyung! He’s so hot. I want him to hold my hand and call me baby and then pin me against a wall and fuck me ‘til I cry.” Ten hums an acknowledgement, his eyes never leaving the power point projected at the front of the classroom, his hand moving steadily across his notebook. Jungwoo pouts. “You could at least be a little more empathetic, hyung.” Jungwoo collapses onto his empty notebook. Ten sighs.

“Sweetheart, I’d be a whole hell of a lot more empathetic if you even tried to talk to him.” Jungwoo peers up at him from behind his arms with a betrayed look. 

“Hyung! I can’t just walk up to him and ask him on a date while getting on my knees for him! He’s all,” Jungwoo waves a hand at his face and chest, “And I’m not!” Jungwoo pouts harder.

“I don’t even know if he’s into dick.” Ten gives him a flat look.

“I don’t know if you’re being humble or just plain stupid; either way, fucking stop. You’re absolutely edible and have that innocent thing going for you that people love to destroy. As for whether he likes dick or not: just. Fucking. Talk. To him.”

“Something you two would like to share with the rest of the class? Maybe some riveting insight into Odysseus’ struggles?” Jungwoo freezes as all the eyes in the auditorium, including the certain person they were just talking about, turn to Jungwoo and Ten. Heat spreads across Jungwoo’s face. 

“No, seonsaengnim,” Ten answers unbothered. Jungwoo quickly shakes his head in agreement.

“Then please refrain from talking until you have something to add to the conversation.” The professor turns back to his power point and picks up his lecture like he was never interrupted in the first place. Ten shoots a pointed look at Jungwoo. He groans into his arms again and tunes out for the rest of the class.

You see, Jungwoo isn’t normally such a panicked gay. He’s normally a confident gay. Jungwoo knows that he’s the adorable type of twink that really gets some guys going. He’s delicate in a way that makes people want to take care of him, which is both a blessing and a curse sometimes. But when it comes to Wong Yukhei, all logic and confidence goes directly out the window for Jungwoo. 

Wong Yukhei. Freshman. Star soccer player. Loud, charismatic, downright charming. Gentle giant.

Jungwoo wants Yukhei to absolutely destroy him. And then date him so hard.

“Jungwoo almost got us kicked out of our Lit class. Again.” Jungwoo glares at Ten over his latte.

“What the fuck, Ten? Traitor.” Ten stares back at Jungwoo steadily as Yuta, Johnny, and Mark laugh.

“Quit being such a fuck boy, and I’ll quit dragging you.” Ten turns away from Jungwoo and kisses Johnny’s cheek before leaning into him. Mark pretends to throw up into the fake plant by their table. Johnny flicks his forehead.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? It doesn’t have to be for a date or anything. Just ask him for his notes or something. From the sounds of it, you need to copy someone’s,” Yuta chuckles into his coffee.

“Yeah, hyung! Yukhei’s super nice! You should try talking to him.” Jungwoo looks at Mark skeptically.

“I don’t think you have room to judge me, Mark-ah. How’s Duckie doing?” Mark sputters and turns bright red. A sharp smack to his shoulder brings Jungwoo’s attention back to Ten.

“I’m serious, Woo: do something or I will.”

And while most of this is fair, it’s also kinda uncalled for. Jungwoo has talked to Yukhei before. Really, he has! Sorta. It was on the first day of classes for the semester. Jungwoo was looking around for the right room. He was running late because he stayed up too late watching _Spirited Away_ for the umpteenth time. Which meant Jungwoo didn’t have Ten’s help because he was already in class, the goodie-two-shoes. Jungwoo wasn’t looking where he was going, so he ran right into something. Someone. 

Jungwoo ended up on the floor with Yukhei standing over him apologizing profusely. When Jungwoo looked up, the sight that greeted him was, well. Yukhei. Strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, giant kind eyes, beautiful plush lips. God. Jungwoo fucking melted. Then Yukhei picked Jungwoo up off the floor with little effort, and that was when Jungwoo knew he was one hundred percent fucked.

Jungwoo smiled at Yukhei shakily, trying to not look like all of the blood in his body just rushed to his dick. He thanked Yukhei and bolted into the, thankfully, correct auditorium. As soon as he spotted Ten, which honestly wasn’t difficult with Ten’s flailing arms waving him down, Jungwoo rushed up to him and dropped into the neighboring seat. When he saw Yukhei enter the room a few minutes later, Jungwoo tried disappearing into his chair.

Jungwoo only found out Yukhei’s name when their group met at the coffee shop after the class. He waxed poetic about the kid who looked like Justin Bieber who was sweet and strong. Mark said that sounded a lot like a kid on his team. Jungwoo spent the rest of their time wringing details from a bemused Mark.

Jungwoo cherished the fingerprint bruises on his arms from Yukhei picking him up until they faded. 

><><><><><

“Okay, Jungwoo. You got this. You’re a cute a confident gay. You’ll be fine. More than fine. Great even!” Jungwoo paces the hallway over from his class, so he doesn’t run the risk of seeing Yukhei or, God forbid, Ten while giving himself this pep talk. He’d showed up to the building fairly early. Yukhei was always already in the auditorium before him besides that first day, but Jungwoo hopes to approach, converse, and bail before most of the class is there to bare witness to his failure.

No, not failure. It’ll be fine. Good! It’ll be good. 

Jungwoo talks himself into walking to the room. He stops. Peering in, he sees Yukhei is already there. He’s scrolling through his phone about halfway up the auditorium per usual. Jungwoo tries not to judge himself for knowing Yukhei’s habits. He fails. 

Jungwoo spots Ten in their normal spot about ten rows up from where Yukhei sits, almost in the last row. Thank God. At least Jungwoo will 1) have an exit excuse and 2) proof that he talked to Yukhei so Ten won’t take matters into his own hands. Jungwoo doesn’t even want to imagine what that would look like.

Jungwoo steels himself with a deep breath before marching into class. Jungwoo sees Ten look up and raise a hand in a wave, but he ignores him and walks over to Yukhei. He doesn’t even register Jungwoo’s presence even as Jungwoo is basically stood over him. Of course. 

“Um,” Jungwoo clears his throat softly, “Hi?” Yukhei looks up from his phone and double takes at Jungwoo. He looks around before looking up at Jungwoo again.

“Me?” Jungwoo giggles nervously. Yukhei’s voice is so much deeper than he remembers. It sends shivers down Jungwoo’s spine.

“Yeah, you.” Jungwoo scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, my name is Jungwoo. You probably know my friend, Mark? He’s on the soccer team with you. He mentioned that you guys have a real important game or something? I don’t know. I just wanted to say good luck, I guess? So, yeah. Good luck!” Jungwoo squeaks out. He feels heat overtake his face as he all but about-faces from a still surprised looking Yukhei and runs to his seat next to Ten, hunkers down and pulls the hood of his hoodie up. Ten raises both of his eyebrows at Jungwoo with a smirk.

“So, what was that ab—”

“Hey, Jungwoo-ssi?” Yukhei shouts from his seat. Jungwoo emerges from his hood slightly to look at Yukhei. He’s smiling at Jungwoo softly, completely ignoring the fact that the entire auditorium is now silent, eyes darting back and forth between the two. “Thank you.” Jungwoo meeps in reply. Fucking meeps. Yukhei turns back around, attention back on his phone, triggering everyone else to go back to their own conversations while Jungwoo reevaluates his life. 

“Girl, get it.” Ten brings Jungwoo back to reality.

“Ten. Ten, I’m going to die.” Jungwoo pulls his hood over his face. It’s yanked from his head a moment later.

“Sweetheart. This is a good thing! He knows your name. He knows your cute little face and your cute little ass. Progress! Now you just have to keep your forward momentum.”

><><><><>< 

 “I get that this is a momentous occasion, and that it’s _so_ sad that Mark isn’t here to hear about it, but.” Yuta glares at Jungwoo and then at Ten. He slams his coffee down, spilling some onto the table. “If I have to hear another goddamn word about Yukhei, I’m going to puke.” Ten looks at Johnny, who smiles mischievously back, then grins at Jungwoo.

“He one hundred percent blushed after thanking you. He deffo wants your ass.” Yuta groans loud enough that people at neighboring tables glace over. Jungwoo and Ten giggle into their cups while Johnny laughs directly at Yuta.

><><><><>< 

“It’s easy. Just go up to him and ask how the game went.” Ten rubs Jungwoo’s shoulders roughly. Jungwoo shoves him off, brushing over his shoulders gently. Owie.

“I told him that I’m friends with Mark. Won’t he expect me to find out from him? Won’t he think I’m weird asking him instead?” Ten clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“You’re overthinking everything, honey. If anything, it shows that you want to talk to him. You want to talk to him, right?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“—Good! Go get him, tiger!” With that, Ten shoves Jungwoo into the auditorium. The loud slam draws all eyes to Jungwoo. Just Jungwoo. Because Ten didn’t walk in with him. Jungwoo’s gonna kill Ten and then himself. He smiles apologetically to everyone and bows a few times in quick succession.

Jungwoo sees Yukhei smiling down at his phone. As nonchalantly as possible, Jungwoo slinks over to Yukhei. This time Yukhei looks up as he approaches.

“Hi, Jungwoo-ssi.” Yukhei smiles. God, it’s like looking directly at the sun. The way his eyes go all warm and soft? Ugh, Jungwoo wants to curl up in a blanket burrito and stay there looking at him forever. 

“Hello.” Jungwoo tries to smile back in a way that doesn’t show just how much he’s dying. “How did the game go?” Yukhei’s brows furrow slightly.

“Didn’t Mark tell you?” Jungwoo internally curses Ten to all layers of Hell. He’ll be split, quartered, and abandoned.

“I just wanted to know if my well wishes worked.” He did know how the game went. Mark couldn’t stop spamming the group chat with various victory and success memes, but Yukhei doesn’t need to know that.

Jungwoo hasn’t seen the success baby that much since 2009.

“Who knows? Maybe I’m your good luck charm.” He can’t decide if he came off as flirty, as intended, or just really fucking awkward. Jungwoo fears it was the latter.

Yukhei chuckles and leans forward in his seat onto the half desk thing. He looks up at Jungwoo, eyes wide and a slight smirk.

“You know, that just might be the case. I had a fantastic game.” Yukhei gives Jungwoo a quick once over, and the smirk turns into a smile. “We’re going into the playoffs soon, and I’m pretty superstitious. Looks like we’ll have to talk more often so you can wish me good luck before every game, yeah?”

“Holy fuck, that was so smooth,” Jungwoo blurts out. Yukhei freezes. He then laughs loudly.

“Yeah?” Yukhei’s face is a bit pink. He runs a hand through his hair, and it falls perfectly on his forehead. Jungwoo melts a little. “Honestly, I’ve been kicking myself for not asking for your number when you came up to me yesterday.” Jungwoo gapes at Yukhei.

“Really?” Jungwoo looks around, waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out, saying he’s been Punk’d. Then he remembers they’re in South Korea. And Punk’d has been off the air for over a decade.

“Yeah. You’re really cute, Jungwoo-ssi.”

“Call me hyung,” Jungwoo says as he grabs a post-it and a pen from his backpack.

“Hyung.” Jungwoo tries not to shiver at Yukhei’s voice. It’s pitched a little lower than normal, and it does things to Jungwoo, okay? “You’re really pretty and funny, and I want to get to know you more.” Note to self: Yukhei calling him pretty is very, very dangerous. 

Jungwoo writes his number on the post-it and, in a moment of courage, a tiny heart.

“I would like that a lot, Yukhei-yah. Text me soon. Maybe we can get coffee?” With that, Jungwoo makes his way to his normal seat. He takes a deep breath, surprised at his own boldness.

Somehow Ten is already in his seat when Jungwoo gets there. He must’ve snuck past while Jungwoo was enthralled by Yukhei.

“Well?” Ten asks expectantly. “How’d it go?” Jungwoo sighs but smiles. Yukhei is seriously a dork, but it makes Jungwoo feel fond instead of annoyed. He’ll chalk it up to infatuation and lust.

“He asked me for my number so I can—” Ten cuts him off with a high-pitched squeal. Jungwoo rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop smiling. “It’s only because he had a good game and is superstitious. He just wants me to wish him luck before his games.” Ten rolls his eyes exaggeratedly back at Jungwoo. 

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” Jungwoo bites his lip.

“He might have also called me pretty.” Ten stares at him for a beat before whacking his shoulder one, two, three times. 

“Lead with that next time!” Jungwoo smiles softly while rubbing his arm. He buries his face in his sweater sleeve to hide his smile during class.

><><><><><

The text comes in while they’re all at the café.

_This soon enough for you? ;)_

Jungwoo immediately turns bright red, nearly spraying the soup he’s eating everywhere. Ten glances over his shoulder and hoots. 

“My baby’s getting dick tonight!”

 Yuta and Mark share a tortured glance past Jungwoo’s bright red face as Johnny continues to eat his sandwich. After two years, Johnny is a pro at all things Ten. Including enduring unwanted Ten-caused attention.

><><><><>< 

Jungwoo didn’t get dick that night even though him and Yukhei text until the early hours. He tries to tell himself that he’s not disappointed. 

><><><><>< 

The first time they end up hanging out, it’s at Jungwoo and Ten’s normal after class hangout with the others at the cafe. Yukhei waits for Jungwoo after the lecture one day and asks him to grab coffee, but Ten being Ten, he jumps in and invites Yukhei to join the group.

“This way you don’t look too desperate to choke on his cock. You’re welcome,” Ten whispers when Yukhei goes to grab his bag.

“Next time you feel like helping: don’t,” Jungwoo whispers back, face ablaze. Yukhei comes back, frowning with concern.

“Are you okay, hyung? You look like you’re feeling warm.” Ten giggles next to him. Jungwoo elbows him in the stomach. Hard. Ten shuts up with a strangled cough.

“I’m fine, Yukhei-yah. Let’s go.”

The entire way to the café, Jungwoo texts threats to the group chat to behave. The great thing about looking innocent is that people do dumb shit in front of Jungwoo all the time. Which means he has blackmail. Lots and lots of blackmail. And he’s not afraid to use it.

But it’s not as bad as Jungwoo thought it would be. Yukhei sits next to Jungwoo and makes sure to surface from soccer talk from Mark frequently to pay attention to the conversation that Jungwoo, Ten, and Yuta are having about the upcoming dance showcase. Or, more accurately, Yuta is trying to talk Jungwoo and Ten into setting him up with their dance teammate, the cute Chinese student, Sicheng.

“You like Sicheng?” Yukhei asks, cutting Mark off mid-sentence. Mark pouts, but everyone ignores him like they normally do. Yuta perks up.

“You know him?” Yukhei laughs slightly.

“Yeah. The university decided to shove a bunch of the Chinese exchange kids in the same hallway. He’s my next door neighbor.” Yuta scoots closer to Yukhei.

“Could you give me his number? Or set him up on a blind date with me?” Yukhei goes to respond, but Jungwoo puts a hand on his arm. He ignores the warmth the blooms on his face and the way that his heart jumps into his throat at touching Yukhei. Yukhei looks at Jungwoo, and he shakes his head slightly, quirks his eyebrow with a smile. After all the shit Yuta gave Jungwoo about Yukhei, there’s no way Jungwoo’s going to make it easy for Yuta to get set up with Sicheng. He’s going to have to talk to him himself. Yukhei snorts quietly.

“I don’t know if that’s such a great idea, man.” Yuta whines loudly.

“Don’t fall for his innocence thing! He’s actually a demon! Please help me out?” Yukhei looks back over at Jungwoo, who just smiles as softly and innocently as he can. Yukhei shakes his head with a disappointed expression.

“Sorry, man.” Yuta collapses onto the table with a groan, sending all the dishes rattling. Johnny pats his shoulder absentmindedly while trying to eat his ramen one-handed.

Jungwoo nudges Yukhei to get his attention and smiles at him in thanks. Yukhei gives him a quick, crooked smile before pulling out his phone and becoming immediately engrossed. He doesn’t even look up when Mark tries to talk about their game coming up this weekend. Jungwoo looks over to Ten who’s already looking at Jungwoo. He pointedly looks at Yukhei and back to Jungwoo with a raised eyebrow. Jungwoo looks at Yukhei, too. He’s texting furiously, thumbs flying over his cell phone. Every time he pauses, he smiles softly before texting back quickly. Jungwoo looks back to Ten and shrugs. Must be important, whoever it is.

A few days later, Jungwoo texts Yukhei wishing him good luck at his game later that night. Yukhei texts him back asking if he wants to get sushi before he has to report in. Jungwoo accepts.

A couple days after that, Jungwoo invites Yukhei to a little street market in town that has the best hotteok since Yukhei had mentioned craving something sweet during their text conversations. The end up spending four hours together, weaving in and out of booths, trying on different trinkets that are being sold, giggling at the tourists and the obviously inebriated university students. Even though Yukhei is attached to his phone the entire night, it’s the first time that Jungwoo feels like he might actually have a chance.

It’s days of texting Yukhei nonstop and the little outings that give Jungwoo the courage to try to take their friendship to the next level the next time they hang out. He didn’t really plan it. It just kind of happened as they were parting for the night. They had just had an amazing time at an old school arcade; Yukhei’s laughter rang over all of the games, and Jungwoo flushed at the sound as he sucked majorly at skeeball, but Yukhei ended up giving him a puppy plushy that he got for trading in all the tickets he won because ‘it reminded him of Jungwoo.'

  
So no, he didn’t plan to do it, but could anyone blame him after that shit? Yukhei was acting like grade A boyfriend material.

They’re walking home, dragging out the part right before where they split to go to their separate dorms. They stop in the middle of the sidewalk, not really talking but kind of just enjoying other’s presence.

“Thanks for coming to the arcade with me,” Yukhei says suddenly. He’s looking at the sky, but the stars are hidden from view; a thick layer of clouds or smog shrouds any light that would come through. The light from one of the light poles illuminates Yukhei’s face, though, in a warm yellow. He looks so good, Jungwoo can’t stand it. He pops onto his tiptoes and kisses Yukhei solidly on his cheek. He lingers for a moment before pulling back. Yukhei’s staring at him, wide eyed. Jungwoo is blushing, but he hopes that the shroud of night means that Yukhei won’t see.

“Of course, I had a really good time.” Yukhei opens and closes his mouth a few times before swallowing.

“That’s good. Anyway, I’ve gotta go. Bye!” With that, Yukhei spins and walks away quickly while pulling his phone out and bringing it up to his ear. Jungwoo stares after him, clutching the plushie that they had lovingly named Zeus on the walk. He tries to tell himself the feeling welling in his stomach isn’t rejection or, god forbid, heartbreak, but he’s never been great at lying to himself.

Jungwoo walks to Ten’s place in a daze. When he answers the door, he has a big smile on his face that immediately falls once he gets a good look at Jungwoo.

“Oh, honey. What’s wrong?” That’s when Jungwoo starts to cry. 

(“I can cut his dick off. Just say the word, Woo, and it’s done.” Jungwoo blubbers a laugh.

“It’s not his fault, Ten. I just… I just thought he liked me.” Jungwoo starts sobbing all over, and Ten pulls him into his chest.

“Oh, baby. It’s his loss, not yours. If he didn’t want your cute ass, we’ll find someone who does. Someone who love and appreciate it the way you deserve! Who will rim you until you cry!” Jungwoo sighs a giggle.

“Thanks, Ten. You’re the best.” Ten places a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Of course, honey. Of course.”)

><><><><>< 

Having a single dorm is both a blessing and a curse in this moment. On the bright side, there’s no one asking why he’s not in class, and Jungwoo can walk around his room in nothing but his boxer briefs and an oversized hoodie. On the other hand, Jungwoo misses having easy company; someone who he gets along with enough that they can sit and watch TV together, but not enough that they ask Jungwoo what’s wrong, why he’s avoiding class and his phone, etc. etc.

Jungwoo fills the silence with a sad lofi station on Spotify and tries to get his essay done for his Contemporary Lit class. Huddled on the futon with his comforter wrapped around him, Jungwoo stares blankly at his empty word doc. He bobs his head along with the music mindlessly.

Yukhei didn’t promise him anything. No expectations were set. Jungwoo’s just being pathetic, going so far as skipping a few days of classes over this dumb situation. But it’s fine. Today will be the last day he skips their shared class. He’ll take today off from classes, he’ll ignore his phone for the rest of the day, he’s already temporarily blocked Yukhei’s number. Tomorrow, he’ll check his phone and answer all the message notifications from his friends checking up on him. Jungwoo will unblock Yukhei’s number, but he won’t text him. He’ll go to class.

Jungwoo won’t be over Yukhei, but it’ll be a start.

A pounding on the door breaks Jungwoo from his thoughts. Rolling his eyes, Jungwoo extracts himself from his safety blanket. It’s a little after when his and Ten’s class is supposed to be out, so it’s probably Ten. Even though Jungwoo told him not to come over.

Jungwoo snorts to himself. Like Ten ever listens to anyone other than Johnny. Even then, it’s a 20/80 split as to whether he listens.

Ten knocks again.

“I’m coming! Jeez, I’m coming.” Jungwoo trips off the futon, thankfully missing his laptop, which is still crooning its sad song. He quickly closes out of Spotify; he doesn’t want Ten to know just how much he’s moping. He quickens his steps when Ten knocks once more.

“Jesus Christ, Ten; I told you that I’m okay,” Jungwoo says as he opens the door. “I just needed another day to my—You’re not Ten.”

 Yukhei looks good. He’s dressed in a plain white tee, a flannel tossed over it. Ripped skinny jeans tucked into work boots. Jungwoo quickly uses the door to block the fact that he’s half naked. Yukhei leans against the doorframe with a bag in one hand, his other playing the strap of his backpack. God, Yukhei looks like all of Jungwoo’s wet dreams realized. The only difference between his fantasies and the real life version is the frown on Yukhei’s face. He doesn’t look this concerned in Jungwoo’s head. 

“Ten told me that you weren’t feeling well.” Yukhei holds up the bag. “He told me where your dorm was so I could bring you soup.” Damn it, Ten. Jungwoo should’ve known that he would’ve intervened somehow, ever the romantic and the optimist.

“Uh, yeah. Wasn’t feeling the best.” Jungwoo coughs weakly. “Thought it best to rest for a bit.” Yukhei frowns at Jungwoo.

“Can you let me in? I feel like we need to talk.” Jungwoo scratches the back of his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to get you sick, and it’s kind of a mess in here, and—” Yukhei lets out a frustrated huff.

“Hyung, please don’t lie to my face like that. If you don’t want to talk to me, I’ll leave. Just, first,” Yukhei’s voice breaks a little. He looks at Jungwoo, eyes big and sad. “Tell me what I did wrong.” Yukhei’s eyes should be illegal. Honestly. Jungwoo doesn’t understand how he doesn’t get what he wants all the time. He’s like a giant puppy.

Jungwoo sighs, scrubs a hand over his face. On one hand, Jungwoo could shut the door in Yukhei’s face, bury his face in his blankets, and completely ignore feelings, emotions, and problems. On the other hand, he could let Yukhei in and they talk, and Yukhei could see how pathetic Jungwoo really is. Which, now that Jungwoo thinks about it, what’s the harm in that really? At least this way, Jungwoo gets closure. He sighs again before opening the door so Yukhei could come in. He face immediately brightens, and he moves to enter the dorm before stopping short.

“Oh! Uh. Did you want to… Put on pants?” Jungwoo looks down. Right. Full on moping mood meant no pants. His hoodie was so big that it almost completely covered his boxer briefs, so it kinda looked like he wasn’t wearing anything on his lower half. He giggled to himself.

“I’m wearing underwear, Yukhei. Besides, you come over and barge into my dorm? You can deal with my no pants mood, or you can leave.” Jungwoo shrugs. “Up to you.” Yukhei chuckles awkwardly.

“No pants is the best pants as I always say…” Yukhei follows Jungwoo into his dorm, kicks his shoes off, and sets the soup down on Jungwoo’s desk. Jungwoo perches on the arm of the futon to put some distance between him and Yukhei.

Silence. Jungwoo’s never been the type to make noise for the sake of sound. If you were to ask his friends, they would describe him as quiet. Jungwoo has never been this quiet around Yukhei before.

“Jungwoo-hyung.” Jungwoo draws his eyes up from where he was staring at the carpet. Yukhei is hunched. He looks smaller than normal. He looks sad. “Why are you avoiding me?” Jungwoo plays with the string on his hood, rolling it between his fingers as he bites his lips. He looks away from Yukhei. It’s hard looking at someone who normally fills a room with his presence alone wilt in a crappy dorm room, especially when it’s his fault.

“You are avoiding me, right?” Yukhei brings his attention back. “You haven’t been answering any of my texts. When I see you on campus, you run away. And then class? You don’t look sick, hyung.”

“You’re right. I am avoiding you.” Jungwoo folds in on himself. The sheer pain in Yukhei’s voice makes Jungwoo feel guilty and selfish.

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t stand being around you anymore.”

“Wh-what?” Jungwoo squeezes his eyes closed. He’s not going to cry. He’s the asshole here; he doesn’t deserve to cry.

“I couldn’t stand being around you when you belong to someone else. I can’t be nothing more than friends with you. I can’t, Yukhei-yah, and I’m so, so sorry that I hurt you, but every time I see you look down at your phone and smile that stupidly soft smile and know that you’re smiling at someone like that, it breaks my heart, and—” Yukhei crosses the room in three steps and grabs Jungwoo by the shoulders and forces his face up so he’s looking at him.

“Woo-hyung. What are you talking about?” A tear streaks down Jungwoo’s cheek. He wipes it away quickly.

“I like you so, so much. You’re the bright part of my day, every day. Even when I don’t see you, even if we’re only talking through text and sending stupid, ugly selfies. When I’m having a bad day, just being with you makes me feel better. When we’re hanging out together, you make me feel comfortable being me.

“Just being friends with you? Not possible. I can’t take it. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and cuddle while we watch movies. It hurts too much not being able to be with you. So I can’t—” Jungwoo’s voice breaks. “I can’t be around you anymore.” Yukhei’s face cycles through a few different emotions before settling on confused. Yukhei cups Jungwoo’s jaw, making it so he can’t hide his face like he wants to.

 “I don’t… I don’t understand, hyung. I like you, too. I want to take you out on dates and call you my boyfriend and everything. What are you talking about me belonging to someone else? The only one I belong to right now is you, Jungwoo.” Jungwoo squeezes his eyes closed, and he feels more tears tumble down his cheeks.

“But you’re always texting someone when we’re hanging out. You smile at your phone so fondly, you look so in love. And whenever I do anything to show that I like you, you run away. You literally ran away from me when I kissed you on the cheek.” There’s a beat of silence. Jungwoo looks up at Yukhei and sees that he’s blushing and squinting at the wall in a way that screams embarrassment. 

“So, this is going to sound really lame.” Yukhei takes a deep breath, looks down at the ground. Then he smiles at Jungwoo sheepishly. “I was texting my roommate about you. Mainly whenever you did something particularly cute. Which is basically all the time. I needed some way to vent all of my feelings without just yelling them. I’ll show you the texts if you want. You’ll have to bury me though, because I will actually die from embarrassment.” Jungwoo can’t breathe. There’s no way.

“I couldn’t tell if you actually liked me or if you were just that affectionate with your friends.” At that, Jungwoo glares at Yukhei.

“I kissed you on the cheek. After we went out to an arcade. Just the two of us. And you thought I was just being friendly?” Yukhei chuckles and pulls at his ear.

“I don’t know. I guess I couldn’t understand why you would be interested in me.” Jungwoo scoffs.

“Are you serious? You’re the best kind of person. You’re always so positive and can make anyone laugh. You’re super kind and thoughtful. If anything, I could say the same thing about me; why would you ever be interested in me?” Yukhei reaches up and touches Jungwoo’s cheek. He brushes his fingers down until he’s cupping Jungwoo’s chin with both hands, thumb sweeping back and forth on his jaw.

“You’re so sweet. You’re quiet, but when you’re comfortable, you’re funny. When I’m with you, I feel at ease, like I don’t have to try to be anything other than me. You make me feel okay being me, too.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Yukhei holds Jungwoo’s face like it’s something fragile. Delicate. The first press of their lips makes him feel precious. It’s so soft, almost like it’s barely there, a slight brush. Yukhei pulls back and looks Jungwoo in the eye. Jungwoo smiles softly, turns and presses a kiss into Yukhei’s palm. Yukhei chuckles quietly.

“You’re so damn cute.” Yukhei kisses his nose. Jungwoo grabs Yukhei’s wrists.

“Yukhei. Yukhei, kiss me again. Please.” Yukhei chuckles again.

 “Needy, baby.” The pet name sends a thrill through Jungwoo. Yukhei kisses him softly again; his thumbs rub circles on his cheekbones. Jungwoo tilts his head, grabs the front of Yukhei’s shirt, and pushes further into Yukhei. Thankfully, Yukhei understands what Jungwoo wants. One of Yukhei’s hands moves to the back of Jungwoo’s head, fingers threading with the hair there, while the other moves down to grip his hip. Yukhei bites Jungwoo’s lower lip lightly, running his tongue over it afterwards. Jungwoo lets out a high-pitched whine. Yukhei holds onto him tighter. He pries into Jungwoo’s mouth with his tongue. Yukhei grips the Jungwoo’s hair more firmly, making Jungwoo moan into Yukhei’s mouth.

Yukhei breaks the kiss, and Jungwoo gasps for air just for his breath to get caught when Yukhei starts kissing down his neck. The warm press of lips, the slight tease of tongue, the sharp nip of teeth at the base of his neck; it’s all too much.

“Don’t start something.” Jungwoo inhales sharply when Yukhei bites him again, this time teasing it out. That’s definitely going to leave a mark. The thought leaves Jungwoo warm. _You are mine,_ it says. _Even if only for this moment, you are mine._ Jungwoo rakes his nails over Yukhei’s shoulders, trying to find something to hold onto. “Don’t start something you don’t plan to finish, Yukhei-yah.” Jungwoo feels Yukhei smile into his shoulder.

“Baby,” Yukhei all but growls, “I’ve wanted to wreck you since the moment I saw you in the hallway. You were so pliant in my hands when I picked you up, with your big eyes, looking up at me so cutely. You say the word, Jungwoo-hyung. Say the word, and I will break you so nicely.”

Jungwoo can’t breathe. This. This! Is exactly what he wanted, but God. Fantasy Yukhei has nothing on real life Yukhei. Jungwoo couldn’t feel the rumble of Yukhei’s chest in his fantasy, couldn’t feel the warmth of his breath against his neck as he spoke his wicked promises.

Jungwoo pulls Yukhei’s head from his shoulder and looks him in the eyes. His normally sweet, brown eyes are dilated. They border on looking predatory. Jungwoo smiles at Yukhei softly, as innocently as he can. 

“Promise?” Yukhei groans low in the throat before picking Jungwoo up, forcing his legs around his waist, and slamming him into the closest wall. Jungwoo whimpers as Yukhei returns to his neck. He grinds against Yukhei to get some friction. Jungwoo is half hard already, and from the feel of it, Yukhei is, too.

Jungwoo’s hands scramble over Yukhei’s shoulders to his head. He tears Yukhei’s face away from his neck and pulls him into another bruising kiss. It’s more teeth and tongue than anything, but it’s hot and dirty in a way that has Jungwoo rutting against Yukhei even more.

 “Bed,” Jungwoo gasps when they separate. Yukhei lets Jungwoo drop his legs and slide down the wall so he can lead the way to the small bedroom in the back. As soon as Jungwoo tugs Yukhei in, he shoves him onto the bed. Yukhei flops back, and before he has a chance to react, Jungwoo crawls on top of him, straddles his pelvis, and slowly rolls his hips down. Yukhei groans loudly and grabs Jungwoo’s sides, pulling him more firmly down. Jungwoo mewls at the bite of Yukhei’s fingers digging into his skin and the rough friction of Yukhei’s jeans.

“Can’t believe you answered the door looking like that,” Yukhei mumbles as he runs his hands up under Jungwoo’s hoodie. “Not even wearing a shirt under here? Naughty boy.” Yukhei rubs a finger over Jungwoo’s nipple. Jungwoo gasps and arches into Yukhei’s hands.

“I’m not naughty,” Jungwoo whimpers as Yukhei pinches his other nipple. Yukhei raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“I don’t know, baby. Answering your door in nothing but a hoodie and your underwear? Refusing to put on pants when I came in? The way you’re moaning so pretty under my hands, especially when I press a little too hard? Sounds naughty to me, sweetheart.” The hoodie is ripped over Jungwoo’s head, leaving him in just his underwear, which is very obviously tented now. Before Yukhei has a chance to put his hands back on Jungwoo, Jungwoo pushes his flannel off his shoulders and almost tears his shirt trying to get it off, too.

“Okay,” Jungwoo pants as he leans over Yukhei, supporting himself with his hands on either side of his head. Yukhei’s pupils are blown wide with obvious arousal, and his lips are red and swollen from all the kissing and lip biting. He looks like a goddamn vision. Jungwoo smirks. “Maybe I’m a little naughty.” He leans back, letting his hands run down Yukhei’s now bare chest. He’s lean, but muscular, and just looking at him makes Jungwoo _want_. Jungwoo rocks his hips down. He and Yukhei both groan at the feeling of Yukhei’s hard cock against his ass.

Yukhei grabs Jungwoo’s wrists and twists them until Jungwoo’s flat on the bed and Yukhei is over him, kneeling between his legs. Yukhei pins Jungwoo’s wrists above his head with one hand. Jungwoo struggles against Yukhei’s grip a little, not really trying to get out, but the way that Yukhei flexes and pins him even harder is really hot. Yukhei leans down and licks into Jungwoo’s mouth. It’s tongue and teeth and sloppy, but it’s everything Jungwoo wants. Especially when Yukhei runs the palm of his free hand over his cock. The friction from Yukhei’s hand and underwear is just on the right side of pain-pleasure. Jungwoo thrusts up into the pressure just for Yukhei to take his hand off. Jungwoo whimpers at the loss.

“Want something, baby?” Jungwoo whines and rolls his hip upwards, looking for something, anything to help relieve the tension. Yukhei clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“Words, Jungwoo. You gotta use your words.” Jungwoo whines again and slumps down. Yukhei looks so in control even as he makes Jungwoo fall apart. “What do you want, Woo?”

“You,” is Jungwoo’s immediate response. Yukhei chuckles, chest rumbling against Jungwoo’s when he leans down, kissing him softly, gently.

“You already have me, sweetheart. What do you want me to do now that you have me?” Jungwoo tugs at Yukhei’s jeans.

 “Naked. We should both be naked.” Yukhei kisses him again before getting up enough to kick off his jeans and socks, leaving him in a pair of fitted black athletic boxers. He goes to climb on top of Jungwoo again, but Jungwoo stops him with a foot on his chest. “I said naked. Please?” Jungwoo smiles at him sweetly.

 Yukhei looks down at Jungwoo’s foot, back up to Jungwoo, and down again. He takes Jungwoo’s ankle softly and lifts it up. Thank God Jungwoo has a dancer’s flexibility. Yukhei softly kisses the inside of Jungwoo’s ankle. He leans further into Jungwoo and places a kiss half way up the calf. Another goes to the inside of his knee. A nip of teeth soothed by Yukhei’s tongue goes on the inside of his thigh. Jungwoo has a hard time breathing when Yukhei gets to the bottom of his briefs.

“I think you first.” With that, Jungwoo’s underwear is carefully stripped leaving him completely bare, legs spread with Yukhei kneeling between them. He goes to lean over Jungwoo once more, but Jungwoo catches Yukhei with two palms on his chest.

“Now you,” Jungwoo pouts. Yukhei rolls his eyes with a smile but steps off the bed to strip himself of his boxers. Jungwoo watches Yukhei shed the last of his clothes while lazily stroking him. It takes the edge of pain off the need coursing through him. Yukhei stops to watch Jungwoo, and he takes the opportunity to look at Yukhei in return.

His cock is on the bigger side. Of course it is. Yukhei is basically a giant; it follows that his dick would be, too. And while expected, it’s nice to get that confirmation. Jungwoo can’t wait to get his mouth on him. Yukhei palms himself briefly before climbing back on top of Jungwoo.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yukhei mumbles into Jungwoo’s mouth before sinking into a kiss. Jungwoo kisses back, giving as good as he’s getting.

 “You’re one to talk,” he says once the kiss breaks. Yukhei grinds down on Jungwoo, and while the lack of lubrication makes for a rough slide, Jungwoo can’t help sighing at the feeling of Yukhei’s cock against his. Jungwoo flails an arm towards his bedside table drawer to get his lube.

“I seriously can’t wait anymore. We get off like this now, and later, you can choke me on your cock and then fuck me ‘til I cry, okay?” Yukhei drops his forehead onto Jungwoo’s chest with a groan.

“You can’t just say shit like that and expect me not to come on the spot.” Jungwoo giggles. He grabs his lube and drizzles some into his hand before reaching for Yukhei’s cock. It’s smooth and hot in his palm. Yukhei feels extra big in his hand, his fingers barely touching around the girth. It makes Jungwoo’s mouth water.

 Jungwoo almost comes when he feels Yukhei’s hand, also slicked with lube, wrap around his own cock. The bordering on too much grip is perfect for Jungwoo, especially after going so long without any direct stimulation. Yukhei moans low in his chest when Jungwoo tightens his grip and speeds up his strokes.

“Are you gonna come, baby? You gonna be good for me, show me how beautiful you are when you let go?” Yukhei’s voice is raspy in his ear, his soft breaths stirring the hairs there.

“Can I? Can I come, please?” Jungwoo asks, arching into Yukhei’s grip more. He tries to keep a steady rhythm on Yukhei’s length, but it’s really hard to concentrate with the heat pooling in his lower stomach. He would be embarrassed at how fast he’s about to come, but honestly, this whole situation is like a wet dream come true. He’s proud of himself for holding off this long. Yukhei coos in his ear.

“What a polite boy. Go ahead, baby. Come for me.” Jungwoo lets the waves over take him, moaning loudly as he comes all over Yukhei’s hand and his own stomach.

 Yukhei kisses him even though he’s panting through his come down. Jungwoo can feel Yukhei’s hips thrusting faster into his hand, chasing his own release. He grabs Yukhei’s hips and pulls him down further into the cradle of Jungwoo’s legs. Jungwoo puts both of his hands over Yukhei’s cock, pressing it into his stomach where it’s a mess of lube and Jungwoo’s come.

“Fuck my stomach, Yukhei. Come all over me.” Yukhei thrusts carefully once, twice, before speeding up again. His breath punches out of him, his eyes scrunched closed. Jungwoo grabs the side of his face, pushing a thumb to the center of his bottom lip.

 “Look at me, Yukhei-yah. I want to see you when you come.” Yukhei opens his eyes, gaze locking with Jungwoo’s, and he comes with a long drawn out groan, ropes landing over Jungwoo’s chest, stomach, and even a bit hitting him on the chin. Yukhei drops onto his elbows and drags Jungwoo into a long, thorough kiss, pulling away just to place another and another and another to his lips. Yukhei’s eyes rake over his face before smiling.  
  
“What?”

“You’re beautiful.” Jungwoo giggles while pushing Yukhei’s face away from his, Yukhei also laughing. “It’s true!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now get off me so I can go get something to clean us up.” Yukhei pouts but lets Jungwoo stand. He quickly grabs a damp cloth, running it over his stomach, chest and chin and rinsing it out before doing the same to Yukhei’s hands and stomach. Yukhei makes grabby hands at Jungwoo.

“Okay, now come cuddle me!” Jungwoo rolls his eyes with a smile. He throws the cloth in the general direction of the hamper before climbing into bed with Yukhei and pulling the covers over them. He rests his head on Yukhei’s chest. Jungwoo likes hearing Yukhei’s heartbeat right underneath him.

 “Gimme an hour and I can make good on those promises.”

 “Hyung! _Are you trying to kill me?_ ” 

><><><><><  

“Why is this entire conversation just a bunch of keyboard smashes with Kun responding ‘I know’?”

“Because that’s how you make me feel. Like all the time. Especially when you’re being cute. Which is all the time. And I ranted about it enough at the dorm that I think Kun-hyung was getting annoyed with me.”

“I don’t know if I was really that cute when I was bouncing on your cock.”

“Nope, definitely still cute. Cute in a sexy way.”

“That makes no sense.”

 “I know, right? Stop breaking reality.”

 “If this is your version of flirting, it’s no wonder I had no idea you like me.”

 “…Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that dumpster fire! I'm not really on Tumblr anymore, but I made a Twitter. @SugarLeigh if you're into that sort of thing.


End file.
